10 Razones para amar a Bella Swan
by affy bp
Summary: Y es que aunque Isabella Swan pueda ser definida en diez puntos basicos, lo que me hace sentir no podria describirlo en toda la existencia que tengo por delante. One-Shoot.


Disclaimer: ¿Que creen? ¡Nada me pertenece! Y si asi fuera Edward y yo en estos momentos estariamos haciendo algo _mas interesante._

**

* * *

**

**10 RAZONES PARA AMAR A ISABELLA SWAN**

**Punto uno: Su voz.**

Es sedosa y dulce. Cuando se enoja y emite sonidos raros, esta llena de firmeza y decisión, nunca se tambalea cuando esta segura de algo. Cuando me susurra al oído lo mucho que me ama, cuando se apena y balbucea un poco, cuando grita, cuando llora, cuando murmura cosas sin sentido, cuando esta adormilada, su voz es escencial en mi mundo, su voz es la que alegra mis días.

**Punto Dos: Su caminar.**

Cuando camina, yo creo que ni siquiera se da cuenta, pero atrae la atención de todos. Es que es algo independiente de Bella, ella no lo hace apropósito, pero lo hace, camina de una forma tierna y un poco infantil. Camina como si le tuviera miedo al mundo, pero para eso estoy yo, para cuidarla.

**Punto Tres: Su risa.**

Es como un canto angelical. Con el miedo de sonar cursi pero asi es, cuando ella rie es como si se movieran montañas, como si las nubes bailaran en el cielo solo por ella. Su risa es melódica, rie como una niña, y al mismo tiempo como una mujer, en fin solo rie.

**Punto Cuatro: Su piel.**

Es palida y de un tono parecido al de la leche. Su piel se ve-y se siente-diferente, es una textura difícil de explicar. Suave y tersa, expresiva y hermosa, tentadora e irresistible, delicada. Hace que quiera tocarla, pocas veces se lo he dicho pero su piel me enloquece.

**Punto Cinco: Su Cabello.**

Cabello castaño, largo o corto…Da lo mismo. Enredar los dedos en él es reconfortante, suave, sedoso, cayendo en suaves bucles o simple y sencillamente liso. Al final da lo mismo, es de ella. Por eso me gusta.

**Punto Seis: Sus labios.**

Algo tan simple como sus labios, delicados, rosas, suaves, finos. Cuando se curvan en una sonrisa o cuando se fruncen con molestia, cuando se ladean con indignación.

Cuando ME sonríe. Porque definitivamente no es lo mismo ver como le dedica una replica a Alice, un suspiro a Charlie, ni mucho menos unas palabras de afecto a Jacob, nada se compara con verla sonreírme.

**Punto Siete: Su carácter.**

Bella puede definitivamente ser una chica timida, y un poco insegura. Pero por sobre todas las cosas es una chica llena de carácter. No se asusta fácilmente y de eso todos estamos seguros, no se detuvo hasta oir de mis labios lo que _soy._ No se detiene hasta conseguir lo que quiere. A veces es ironica, otras es firme, otras penosa y otras burlona.

Claro que es un mar de caracteres distintos pero todo se distingue en una sola palabra: Bella. Una mujer rebelde, decidida, timida, sensible tierna, delicada_, perfecta._

**Punto Ocho: Su aroma.**

Una tortura que me encanta. Es casi como si yo fuera el vampiro mas masoquista del mundo, su sangre canta para mi, pero eso me encanta.

Su cabello, su perfume, toda ella huele tan delicioso, tan _Bella. _Tan fina, exquisita, tan poco común. Es un aroma que pone mi mundo de cabeza, poco a poco me fui acostumbrando y aunque su olor me hace tanto daño me fascina.

**Punto Nueve: Su torpeza**

Y es que Bella es terriblemente adorable cuando demuestra su ya tan conocida torpeza, cuando reza por poder dar tres pasos seguidos sin car al suelo, cuando intenta jugar un deporte sin éxito alguno cuando se avergüenza después de rebotar el balón en la cabeza de su pobre victima.

Su torpeza es un punto que la define sin lugar a duda, porque es adorable y por la principal razón: ADORO SER SU SALVADOR.

**Punto Diez: Su mirada.**

Ojos cafés, abiertos por la sorpresa, con rabia y al mismo tiempo tristeza cuando brillan de felicidad, cuando me muestran lo mucho que me aman. Cuando intentan decifrar mis miles de secretos, interrogantes, sinceros, honestos, brillantes, divertidos, simplemente hermosos.

Su mirada nunca miente, es como si fuera la única ventana a sus pensamientos. Lo único que me acerca a saber que quiere, que anhela, que ama, y afortunadamente eso que ella ama soy yo.

Por eso Isabella Swan puede ser básicamente definida en diez puntos, pero lo que ella me hace sentir no se definiría aunque tenga la existencia por delante.

Porque ella me hace sentir cosas que nunca imagine en mis mas de cien años de vida porque es especial, es diferente, es hermosa y única. Es a la mujer que yo amo y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiara…

Nunca.

* * *

REVIEWS? :3

GRACIAS POR LEER!:D


End file.
